


Jenos Has Pretty Hair!

by BunnyDawn



Series: Jenos' Fan Club [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempts of fluffiness in the midst of a blood soaked battleground, Canon-Typical Violence, Certain knights in shining armor come to the rescue of the fair maiden, F/F, F/M, God come to earth gets embarassed by fan boys/girls, Hair cutting and theft, Jenos gets mistaken for female on sight, Jenos has pretty hair, Jenos is a fluffy bunny, Jenos is not a damsel in distress!, Long Hair, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Various champions try to take liberties with Jenos' person, hair fetish, hair petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyDawn/pseuds/BunnyDawn
Summary: I removed chapter 7 because it did not fit in the themes of the premise...I've been playing Paladins for about a month or so and I have a headcanon that I want to explore and it might suck but I still want to write a series of short non-episodic fictions about it.  Also I do not own the rights to Paladins and I only write for pleasure; not profit.Jenos has pretty hair, he's petite and reletively androgynous.  So maybe upon first sight of him, some...or all...of the paladins mistake him for female.  He is most certaintly not a female.  He is not even mortal.  He is a god in corporeal form, damn them!  He is also not some dainty flower that cannot protect himself!  So it begins to be rather annoying when larger champions push him out of the way to sheild him, only to block his path and prevent him from reaching those in need of healing.I will add more tags as I add chapters.





	1. Viktor's Little Rabbit

* * *

  
Life on the field of combat is grueling and...lonely.  He's fighting for the Magistrate, he will always fight for the greater good!  There is no room for selfishness, only loyalty and duty...but, sometimes Viktor wished for more.  Once the resistance is crushed into dust maybe he could find a nice woman to build a family with.  He could retire from this life of fighting.

* * *

  
Viktor growled at himself for thinking about the future when his mind should be focused on the here and now.  He looked down his sights.  A silver-haired blur floated past, persued by a man with two guns blazing. The little healer cast a spell on the sturdy woman, Ash, as she planted her flag on the point shooting the opposition down with her cannon.

Jenos flew past her looking to aid another, that was Jenos.  Viktor remembered a brief introduction before the battle.  The healer was willowy and mysterious.  He'd nodded to her and she had only inclined her dainty neck at him.

  
She's petite.  If she weren't levitating a good ten centimeters off the ground she would be quite short; almost on level with Maeve.  Viktor found his chance and pulled the trigger splattering the blond gunman's brains on the wall behind them.  Jenos was safe.

Viktor blushed.  She's very lovely.  All that silver hair; he could bury his hands in it and press their lips together.  The battlefield is a lonely place, and no place for fantasies.

He shook his head free of unbidden thoughts about silver hair and sunkissed skin.  His head turned just in time to see a man with golden claws aiming for his back.  Claws slash, shots are fired, and he thinks he's done for. Then a tingling envelops him, he feels himself healing.  At the same time the other man is being shot by Jenos' strange pistol.  _That healer._   Viktor smiled grimly and finished the warrior off with another headshot.  He nodded to Jenos, "Thank you friend."

  
The healer replied solemnly, "You are welcome."  The voice was anything but feminine and Viktor's blush heated up tenfold.  The silver haired man conjures up the symbol of a hare and zooms off to aid another.  Despite this discovery he still thought Jenos was quite lovely.

  
"Stay vigilant, little rabbit,"  The battle hardened solider uttered as he moved to a new vantage point.


	2. Fernando and the Fair-Haired Maiden

* * *

  
He stood his ground as always the paragon of brash beauty and strength.  His gleaming smile could blind a sniper from across the field of battle.  He held his shield as the onslaught began.  The others on the team did their part, true, but they all knew his fortitude and sheer will would win the day.

  
Fernando loved being the center of attention.  How could he blame those around him for looking his way?  All the beautiful ladies, both on his team and the opposing ones.  He saw their appraising looks, their shy glances.  Their lust.  He's a sexy beast after all, truly not of nobel birth by far; but his former master had instilled in him the traits of true nobility...Thank the gods that honesty could be...skirted around...

  
His lance was at the ready as his shield failed.  He wielded flame to stave off the offenders.  Then his flame needed to recharge. He absorbed impacts and held out as long as he could.  His will was strong but his body had taken a beating.  Where were his teammates, where was the healer?  The women were all nice, nice to look at and to woo; but the healers were his favorites.  The delicate dance of protection and healing.  He was there guard their virtues and they there to give him strength. This one he had yet to meet and woo.  


  
He had seen her.  She was aloof indeed.  Perhaps shy, perhaps haughty.  She did have an air of grace; and though slender and not so curvy as the other ladies serving the Magistrate; her face (what was not hidden by the mask) was pretty.  That long flowing hair though.  If he could corner her.  Charm her.  Curl that silver silk in his fingers.  He knew she would be helpless to his masculine wiles.

  
He was fighting against gravity one good tap would have him clanging to the ground like an unbalanced armor rack.  Then the warmth and vitality returned him.  His shield was at the ready once again.  He looked over his shoulder and smirked.  There was that minx, Jenos the fair-haired maiden.

  
"Many thanks for the heals!"  He winked at her.  The enemy was baring down and Jenos heard a call for healing across the hall of the depository.  However a brutish great hulk baring an ax rushed at them.  "Please stay behind me my lovely.  I will protect your honor!"  Fernando backed up slowly.  Jenos frowned as they were backed into a corner.  Surely protected on all sides but he was needed elsewhere.  Just then the solider, Viktor, ran in.  His assault rifle blazed and put an end to the ax weilder.  Jenos shoved his way from behind the Knight with an annoyed huff.  He nodded at Viktor who for some reason was blushing profusely, though Fernando didn't take notice and Jenos ignored it.  Instead spying a flank behind the solider.  He unleashed his void grip on the would be assassin, once again saving Viktor's ass.  The solider took aim and blew the suspended man's head away.  The body thumped on the stone floor of the library blood oozing out from the ruined skull.  Jenos saw Viktor's wounds and blessed him, then he cast stellar wind speeding toward the previous cries for healing.

  
"Stay safe my silver beauty, and remember to come to Fernando if you need a shield!"  The large man called after the smaller.

  
Viktor looked over at the knight and gave a slight smirk, at least he wasn't the only one on the team to make that mistake.  He watched the man, become god, become healer shooting at the enemy's healer and rescuing Maeve from death. Viktor reclaimed his spot where he would watch Jenos' back and shoot any who would try to touch a silvery strand of his hair.


	3. Ash Likes to Touch

* * *

  
Ash stood her ground, her flag waving in the breeze, as she fired her shrapnel rounds into the crowd.  She felt the effects of her ultimate attack fading and the enemy was regrouping.  A shot whizzed past her head.  She fired a kinetic burst at them.  Her shield was recharging and she dare not move from the point.  It was so close, they were so close to capturing it.  A few rounds hit her, denting and pinging off her armor.  She fired more rounds and the sniper reciprocated.  She felt white-hot pain as a bullet penetrated her left bicep (one of her few unprotected areas).

  
"Shit!"  She hissed out as another and another bullet chipped away at her health.  She was being whittling down and she needed to reload.  Her shield finally recharged and she threw it up watching it lazily roll forward intercepting bullets as she reloaded her cannon.  She felt blood oozing from her wounds and into her armor.  It was always a pain in the ass to clean her suit after battle, crusted blood and sweat did not make an enticing perfume.  It itched and she cringed, feeling like there was a bullet still in her arm.  She longed to scratch it but she kept her focus on the frontline.

"Accept this gift," A masculine voice offered.

She felt a pleasant tingle travel over and inside her body.  She knew that voice and the healing.  _It was an experience._   She'd not admit to anyone the thrill it gave her that was less than becoming of a proud solider.  A small hunk of metal pushed its way from her arm and her wounds closed.  

  
She nodded at the small man and smirked, "Thanks sweetheart."

  
Jenos nodded and was about to float away when Ash saw the grenade bounce behind them.  She snatched the man's long hair without thinking and jerked him into her arms.  Turning she put her body between the healer and the explosion.

  
"Ah!"  She growled as her health took a huge hit, just after she'd been restored no less.  She wielded her cannon, "Take that you bastard!"

  
She was still holding Jenos as the payload arrived.  Her arm curled protectively around his middle.  She breathed harshly through her nose, but even as she absorbed the pain her palm brushed over Jenos' flat stomach.

  
"I need healing!"  Someone started screaming as more explosions rang in the air.  Jenos was prying her hand off himself and she finally let go.  Her health was recuperating slowly and they were alone for the moment.

  
"Go on," She nodded her head toward the screams, "Watch yourself sweetie."

She looked at her hand and smirked.  He was svelte, but that belly was soft under her gauntlet.  She wondered what skin to skin contact with the god would do for her.  She could just picture herself leaning over the smaller figure. The little healer framed by rumpled sheets, a bottle of lube, and an assortment of toys scattered around him.  Her battle hardened body pressing into his lithe form.

"We'll have to try that later," She grunted out as she shouldered the heavy cart.  She shelved the thoughts for the time being.  Right now she needed to focus.  They had to deliver this cart of explosives, right up the enemy's ass!


	4. Makoa and the Celestial

* * *

  
He knew a god when he saw one.  She was beautiful.  Unlike any other creature, mortal or immortal, that he had ever seen.  He had never seen a celestial deity.  His goddess was the great mother.  She was the reason he was even there, fighting against a power that cares not for the health and beauty of the land.  They cut down forests and build cities with no respect, but he could have stayed on his island  ignorant to the destruction if it had not invaded his home.  The magistrate must be stopped!

 

Why was a celestial fighting on the side of the corrupt government?  Makoa wanted to ask this being.  He did not care if the battle was raging.  He cared not if these men and women wanted to kill him.  He needed to know!

Seeing his opportunity as the goddess from the stars was following a large armor clad figure. Neither were paying attention to their backs.  He threw his anchor and snagged the small figure, ripping her away from her team.  She grunted as Makoa grabbed her arms.

  
"Let go of me!"  This deity demanded in a deep voice.  Deeper than any female he has heard speak at least.  Makoa could not be entirely certain, but it also did not smell female.  Still beautiful, more so upon closer inspection.  The creature was starlight personified.  Strands of silver stardust flowed down his back.  Makoa stroked the god's hair. He frowned, "Why?"

  
The celestial's brows furrowed in confusion, he stopped struggling and looked into the turtle demigod's eyes.  Makoa held his breath.  Pure white eyes.  They were _pure_.  He asked again, "Why are you helping them little god?  Why are you allowing the magistrate to continue in its wanton destruction of my mother's body?  Why not fight for the sake of nature and all that is precious?"

  
"I have my reasons," The being from the stars said cryptically.

  
Makoa huffed, unsatisfied, but he let the being go.  He should kill him but his arms wouldn't obey his mind, his mouth would not obey either as he asked the god, "What is your name little one?"

  
Jenos quirked his brow as he looked down at the turtle.  He was used to the taller champions calling him little, it really didn't bother him that much; but the demigod was shorter than him. Even if he were not levitating and standing flat on the ground he would be taller.  Though the turtle was twice as broad as him...he sighed, "I am called Jenos."

  
"I am Makoa," The reptilian being replied, "I...I wish...you would not help those people.  They are ruining the land.  All they do is consume and destroy!"

  
"As I said, I have my reasons.  They are not ones I am willing, nor able to share; because I fear they would be misunderstood.  Trust that my goal is for peace," Jenos offered as much of an explanation as he was going to.  Makoa visibly wilted.  He could tell, he truly felt that this was a pure being.  One that only meant to do good, but had been misguided somehow.  He did not want to hurt this god.

  
Holding up his hand, he waved Jenos away. The god didn't move immediately.  Makoa growled,  "Go...go before I kill you!"  
Jenos nodded and levitated away to search for his team.


	5. Maeve takes a Lock

* * *

Running and jumping, avoiding the enemy's line of sight.  Maeve was more skilled than an acrobat who'd dedicated her life to training.  Her swift feet carried her behind enemy lines and into the shadows.  She saw an easy mark as the large man took aim at one of her teammates, ignoring his back. He pulled the trigger on his shotgun and pumped it, preparing to take another shot.  She was on his back before he could think.  Her sharp blade tore through his jugular with a little effort.  He thrashed and tried to pry her off his back as his life blood pumped from the artery.  In no time he was keeling over dead.  She looked around her for her comrade.  He had run off to join the others in the thick of the fray.  She dug through his clothes searching pockets.  
"Damn,"  She complained to herself when she came up empty-handed, not even a single coin on him.  Maeve wiped her blade on the fallen man's pant leg.  She heard gunfire coming near and slipped away before she was spotted.

Maeve had no scruples about her loyalties or morals.  She was a thief and she survived by taking what she needed.  Sure she would fight for the highest bidder, but she usually ended up coming out of the deal with at least a few extra trinkets.  That was why she loved working for the Magistrate, they had gold to spare and hardly noticed when a few coins or rare artifacts went missing.  Today she was fighting for them, tomorrow she might be on the side of the resistance.  She neither knew nor cared.  She only cared about securing her next payment.

She pressed against the wall of the alley as the enemy ran past.  She headed out the back way behind a row of buildings and saw a flash of silver.  A healer was levitating past her.  It was that one.  She'd overheard Viktor talking about him...well mumbling actually.  When he caught her he'd nearly blown her head right off her shoulders.  Good thing she was fast on her feet.

Jenos, yes she knew him.  He'd healed her a few times.  It was a nice sensation, all warm and tingly.  The small woman ran after him, giggling.  She easily caught up to him when he stopped to cast a spell on an injured champion.  She tapped his shoulder and jumped away as he turned.  She grabbed his hair and cooed.  It was soft and so pretty.  It looked like real silver.  She liked silver, almost as much as she liked gold.

  
He jerked his hair out of her hands and turned to glare, "Do you need assistance?"

  
"No,"  She grinned very cat-like.   Jenos was pretty cute.  She could see why some of the others had mistaken him for a girl.  He was lithe like her and their hight difference would be negligible if he was to ever actually touch his feet to the ground.

Jenos frowned and turned to leave but she quickly circumvented him.  She looked at his pale silver locks, They framed his face and did create the illusion of floppy rabbit ears. She nodded very pleased with herself, "Viktor is right, you do resemble a rabbit."

"Excuse me?"  He sounded offended.

Maeve's grin widened and she waved placating hands in front of her, "It's not an insult.  He thinks you're cute.  You _are_ very cute, like a quick little bunny.  You're almost as fast as me, you  should be proud.  I don't mean to brag, but I am very, **very** fast."  She beamed.

"I must go,"  Jenos tried to go around the young woman but she blocked his path.

"I like your hair...may I have a little?"  She produced one of her razor-sharp daggers and lunged for him.  Jenos dodged her and flew off, "So, playing hard to get bunny rabbit!"

She cackled and gave chase.  The battle all but forgotten in her quest to get a lock of silver hair.  She was on a new mission.  Jenos, in spite of the desire to preserve his hair, had to stop and help when he was needed.

"Accept this gift,"  He whispered.

"Thank you healer," A somber voice called.  The gunman picked himself up from the ground and dashed back into the battle with his pistols blazing.

"Ha, ha, ha!  Got you bunny!"  Maeve cackled and grabbed Jenos by his long hair.  He snarled and struggled.  Maeve frowned.  She didn't want to hurt her healer...not really.  She just wanted a little bit of his pretty hair, "Hold still.  I don't want to cut you by mistake."  She held his hair in a surprisingly strong grip.  Lifting it she brought her curved dagger to the base of his neck, sliding it against the roots.  A few silvery strands fell, she smirked.  Maybe she'd take more than just a little.  She was like a magpie, she couldn't help it.  It was shiny and alluring and she liked shiny and alluring things.

She was about to make Jenos' hair a whole lot shorter when a spray of bullets hit the wall not four feet from their heads.  Maeve and Jenos both looked up in the direction the bullets had come from.  In a window at a high vantage there was a dark haired figure peering at them through his sight.  He lowered his gun but his displeasure was visible even from where the two figures were standing.

"Oooo, Looks like someone's got a crush on you,"  The woman sing-songed.

When the thief did not let go of Jenos' hair the solider raised his assault rifle and aimed between her eyes.  He would not miss twice.

Maeve slid her fingers through the shiny mane and then dropped it, "I better go...I think I'm needed elsewhere."

She dashed around a corner leaving Jenos staring up at Viktor.  The man lowered his gun and nodded.  If Jenos were any closer he might have seen the relief on the man's face.  Jenos nodded in thanks and went back to work helping the injured.

Maeve smiled as she clutched at a small silken bundle.  She stowed it away, "Very pretty."

She patted her pocket happily.  The woman grinned at the slightly uneven ends of Jenos' hair, as she stalked behind him.  Maeve wondered when he would notice the cut.  She didn't feel bad at all.  She was a thief and Jenos had something she had wanted.  So she took it.


	6. Drogoz's Prize

* * *

His cold heart beat for only one thing...treasure.  Now treasure could be a lot of things.  Usually it took the form of gold.  Sometimes trinkets, or gems, or other luxuries.  He wanted it all.  All of it!  If someone else had it he coveted it.  One thing he had never thought of was someone to share it with.  He didn't need that.  He could take a mate but he was only a wyrin, no proper dragon female would look at him.  His small size...his lack of natural wings would guarantee that she would turn her snout up at him.  Any female would prefer a bigger more perfectly formed dragon, one with real wings.  No matter the size of his hoard.

Besides, that would only mean he would have to share his treasure...well unless he enthralled a female and made her his slave.  He did not need a partner, a female bossing him around.  Even if he found another wyrin female she would expect him to defer to her.  He would have to find a smaller weaker female to subjugate.

He flew over the realm looking for a proper thrall to appease his desire for companionship.  She would only be more treasure for his collection. Something pretty, something small _...something._

* * *

He came to the battle for the promise of riches.  He stayed for the thrill of rending the weak mammals apart.  There were few creatures like him in the realm.  Even fewer he would consider worthy.

He flew over the battle watching the creatures rush about.  He raised his rocket launcher and shot at a human covered in metal plating.  He watched as the being fell, bleeding through his armor.  A smaller human rushed to him.  Drogoz watched the slender being cast a spell.  The other got back to his feet thanking the smaller profusely and grabbing its hand.  The larger pressed its lips to it.  He'd seen the humans interacting like that and knew it was a gesture reserved for greeting a female.  He cocked his head and flew lower to look at the creature.  It had some appeal.  The slender, weak looking form.  The long thick curtain of silver draping over its shoulders was nice.  Silver was precious, maybe not as valuable as gold but it was nice to look at.  He waited for the larger human to run off.  The smaller human started to turn and go the other direction.  He swooped down landing in the human's path.  He had to admit that humans had their appeal.  They were symmetrical, fragile, and soft.  He tilted his head trying his best to hide any malice behind a curious expression.  He would disarm the little creature with his natural charm.

"Hello little one,"  He greeted in his gravely voice.

The little thing tensed.  It was floating above the ground.  Its clothing was white blue and gold and it wore a mask.  That hair.  It was something his own species lacked.  He wondered if the silken look would translate to softness under his claws.  He reached out and caught a few strands.  They slid through his fingers almost like water and sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight.  This little being **was** a treasure.  The dragon smirked without meaning to and the human backed away frowning.

"What do you want?"  The voice was deep.  It did not match up to those human females, but Drogoz didn't care.  He wanted the sparkling little thing chained to his throne surrounded by his horde of gold and treasure.

"I was curious," Drogoz's smile shrunk back into something less feral, "What are you called little human?"

"That is not your concern," The human raised his pistol, before he could pull the trigger the wyrin grabbed his wrist and pointed the gun up and at the same time pulled the small creature into his arms and took flight.

"That was not the answer I wanted," The reptile growled as they climbed high above the battlefield.

"Unhand me monster!"  The human demanded.

"I think not!" Drogoz hissed, "You are going to be the latest addition to my hoard.  You will look lovely laying atop my pile of gold."  The dragon was headed south away from all the fighting and toward the cliffs.  He kicked and struggled as they aproached a huge drop off that led into a deep canyon.  They were going to fly across it.

"Stop struggling," The wyrin warned, "I don't want to bruise you.  You humans really are very delicate creatures."

"I am not human, _I am a god!_ "  The creature shouted.

"Well now you are a just a trinket for me to look at, and touch, and enjoy," The wingless dragon chuckled cooly.

They were nearly over the canyon when the crack of a rifle was heard.  It narrowly missed Jenos then another and another.  Then the rattling of an assault rifle started up. The god looked over the dragon's shoulder and saw his team shooting at them.  A loud crack was heard and the reptile snarled.  His wings were damaged and they were losing altitude.  Jenos struggled and kicked.  Another bullet struck his mechanical wings and they were descending even faster.  Drogos let the god go.  A pretty thing was not worth his own death.  He turned back to the cliff side aiming away from the four people watching the silver-haired human float toward them.

* * *

Jenos knew he was probably too far out over the canyon at this point to reach the cliff side, still he tried.  He gave up hope when he was less than a meter from his team and sank below the edge.  Then a hand latched on to his cape he looked up and received a charming smile.

"Are you alright my lovely Jenos?" Fernando asked his damsel.

Regardless what anybody told him he was convinced that the fair Jenos was too lovely to be anything but a maiden.  Besides he knew he owed his skin to the little healer.  He hauled the god up to solid ground and for once relief overruled ego and Jenos let himself rest on the earth.

"You have earned a god's gratitude,"  He panted letting himself fall back to just lay there.  The other team had abandoned the battle when they saw Drogoz fleeing, thinking there must be some kind of trap, and the falls were peaceful for the time being.  Jenos panted in relief.  Death had not frightened him but that dragon's talk of hoards and treasure had been...unnerving.

Jenos looked up to Viktor, Lex, and Vivian, "Thank you all."

Viktor blushed but managed to ask, "What was it doing?"

Jenos opened his mouth to respond but Fernando cut in, "The dragon was kidnaping the fair maiden of course.  That is what dragons do."

Jenos closed his mouth. He was too drained to correct the knight.  He left it at that.


End file.
